Clams
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Logan finds out why Rory doesn't eat clams. Fluffy one-shot with a bit of background on Rory *I'm not a Rogan shipper, this just seemed to fit


**Hey! I know I still have other things to update, but this idea got stuck in my head after watching Season 1 Episode 5 Cinnamon's Wake. I loved when Morey said he'd never eat clams again and Rory said she wouldn't either. Then I started wondering whether or not she kept that promise, and this one-shot appeared. Hope u enjoy! Please review!**

**Set in S5 before Rory steals the boat but after she and Logan are officially a couple. I am not a Rogan shipper, but this just seemed to fit for this story. Literati all the way!**

**Summary: Logan finds out why Rory doesn't eat clams. **

Rory Gilmore sat the table, her posture straight and elbows off the table, as she watched her new boyfriend's friends interact seamlessly. Truthfully, she'd rather be in her dorm reading or even listening to Paris and Doyle argue some more, but she and Logan hadn't been a couple long, and she wanted this relationship to last. Accepting an invite to dinner with his friends seemed like a step in the right direction. Rory still wasn't sure how she felt about the group Logan hung out with. A part of her was intrigued them, by their lifestyle, but another part of her remembered that those were the same type of people her mother hadn't wanted her to be. And despite being around her grandparent's posh world so long, Rory still felt like an outsider. After all, these kids had grown up in huge mansions with Picassos on the walls, and her mother had raised her in a potting shed.

Rory looked down at her shoes. She had paired the pretty purple dress she'd borrowed out of her mom's closet with sliver strappy heels Miss Patty had handed down to her when she'd turned eighteen. "The perfect age to start wearing heels," the dance instructor had told her. "Heels are the shoe to take over the world with." Rory had laughed and graciously accepted numerous pairs of glamorous heels she had never thought she'd get the opportunity to wear. And here she was now.

Logan, noticing his girlfriend's distracted gaze, frowned. He knew that she felt somewhat uncomfortable around his friends but hoped she would get to know them in the future. He had never really felt this way about a girl before and kind of wanted it to last. God, she looks good, he thought to himself, eyeing her up and down. She was wearing a light purple dress that made her look like an angel with strappy sliver heels that made her legs seem a mile long. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"You okay, Ace?" Rory was snapped out of her musings by her boyfriend's smooth voice. She smiled and nodded.

"Just thinking," she responded.

"You know that can kill you, right?" Logan smirked. Rory rolled her eyes. The couple turned back to the table, joining in on the conversation every now and again. Everything was fine until the main course reached the table. Rory looked down at her plate. It was clams.

Logan noticed as Rory discretely pushed her plate away. That immediately struck him as odd because in his experience Rory would eat anything. "Something wrong with your food?" he asked.

Rory shook her head. "I don't eat clams," she murmured. Of course, most of the table heard this and looked at her in surprise.

"You don't eat clams?" Robert exclaimed, shock written on his face. "You live in New England. How can you not eat clams?"

Rory shrugged. "I haven't had clams since I was sixteen," she answered. Not since Cinnamon's wake when she promised Morey she wouldn't.

"Allergic?" Colin asked hopefully since there was no way someone couldn't love clams.

"Nope," Rory shot back, starting to be amused by their fascination with why she wouldn't eat clams. She didn't seem to think it was that big of a deal.

"Did a giant clam bite off your finger at the beach?" Finn guessed jokingly. Rory waved both her slender hands, all ten fingers visible. "Well, there goes that theory."

Logan turned to his girlfriend. "So why won't you eat clams?" he asked, half-curious and half-amused.

"I promised a friend I wouldn't," she replied simply. There were a lot of snorts around the table. Rory's expression darkened. "What's so wrong with that?"

Logan felt himself smirk just a bit. "And why would someone make you promise that?" he challenged.

"He didn't," Rory started to explain. "Before Cinnamon's wake-"

"Cinnamon?" Robert repeated questioningly.

"My neighbors' cat," Rory answered nonchalantly, ready to continue her explanation as Logan interrupted.

"They had a wake for their cat?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"And you went to it?"

Rory sighed in exasperation. "I think we've already established that. And then…"

Colin interjected. "Why did you go to a wake for a cat?"

"It was a very beloved cat! The whole town went," Rory defended. This just brought more smirks and snickers. She sat there and glared at them until the table was silent again. "As I was saying, Morey had feed Cinnamon clams from Al's Pancake World-"

"Why would there be clams at a pancake place? And why would anyone eat them?" Finn added, not expecting a real answer.

"They had a coupon," Rory stated. "And Al's doesn't serve pancakes." Before anyone could question that fact, she continued. "Morey thought the clams were what killed Cinnamon even though she was ancient, and he said he would never eat clams again, and I said me too."

Rory let the story sink into their heads for a minute, just waiting for someone to say something insulting about her town. And she'd defend Stars Hallow until the bitter end because no matter how strange and off-beat it could seem, it was also home. The people there were her family, and she wouldn't want to be from anywhere else.

Surprisingly, the first question wasn't an insult or snide remark. It was an actual question. "So what's stopping you?" Logan asked casually.

Rory stared at her boyfriend. "I gave him my word," she answered coldly.

"But there was nothing in writing. You're not technically bound to anything," he reminded her. Now Logan was really curious. He wanted to know what would drive her to keep such an old promise for so long.

"I know I'm not," Rory said calmly. "But Morey and Babette were really good to me and my mom when we moved into our house. Babette watched me while my mom worked, and Morey taught me all kinds of weird little things. I owe a lot to them, and if the least I can do for Morey is not eat clams, I'll never eat another clam again."

This explanation clearly caught Logan off guard. He hadn't been expecting such a deeply rooted reason. Clearly, there was a lot he didn't know about Rory, another layer he had to peel back. Surprisingly, he was looking forward to the challenge.

Rory smiled as her boyfriend gestured over a waiter, asked for one different seafood course, and handed him a tip. She couldn't wait to take him to Stars Hallow and see what he made of her town. Better yet, what her town made of him. Now that would make an entertaining weekend…


End file.
